Saguru-nii-san
by PhantomBird
Summary: The moment Saguru Hakuba found a young amnesiac boy, things slowly become different. Promising to help regain his memory, Saguru soon encounters these suspicious men in black. Enemies become friends, secrets are out, and Saguru wonders how did he get involved in all of this. And who exactly is the amnesiac boy that goes by the name Conan?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

Saguru Hakuba frowned, seeing a piece of clothing and a loose shoe poke out from behind a tree. It was raining and Saguru should really hurry home, but curiosity got the better of him as he peered behind said tree. What he saw made him nearly tumble back in surprise.

There was a boy, probably around the age of seven, collapsed onto the behind of the tree. He wore clothes that were no doubt bigger than him. With a concerned expression on his face, he checked to see if the boy still had any pulse. Good, he's still alive. Saguru knew that it wouldn't be a really good idea to leave such a young boy out in the rain unconscious. So being the good person he is, Saguru picked up the boy and ran home.

It was at that moment that everything changed.

* * *

Saguru didn't know what to do. It was just yesterday night when he found the young boy. The boy had nothing wrong with him, just a slight bump on his head. Right now he's unconscious, staying in one of his guest rooms. What worried Saguru is that today he had school, and he wasn't so sure if he should skip or not. Sure, it wouldn't do much difference since he knows all of the stuff they're teaching anyway, but if he does skip his classmates would ask all these sorts of questions that honestly, Saguru didn't really felt like dealing with.

Hoping that the boy can read, Saguru left a note on the desk in the guest room, just in case the boy would wake up while he's at school. If he does wake up, Saguru just hopes that the boy won't panic and make a mess in the house. Yet something told Saguru that situation won't happen, and Saguru learned the hard way that he should really trust his instincts.

With a tired sigh, Saguru spared one last glance to the sleeping boy, before walking out of the house, not wanting to be late for school.

* * *

He was in a HORRIBLE mood. Kuroba apparently thought it would be funny to scatter feathers, glitter, and bits of paper on Saguru today. Oh, and said detective was NOT happy. He managed to get most of it off, but he still had bits of feathers and paper stuck on his hair.

As he unlocked his front door, he paused for a moment. Right. The kid may still be in his house. Oh, his mood would definitely worsen if he saw his house in a disastrous state. With an unsteady sigh, he opened the door.

"_I'm home..._" muttered Saguru under his breath. He scanned his surroundings before breathing a sigh of relief. Nothing seemed damaged. The first place he entered was the guest room the boy was suppose to stay in. To his surprise, the boy wasn't there yet the bed was made, as if nobody slept in it in the first place. Did he truly meet the boy? Or was that just his imagination? He glanced at the place where he left the note. It was slightly out of place, telling Saguru that maybe the boy actually had noticed the note and read it.

The next place Saguru entered was the kitchen. There was a plate on the table with a fork and spoon next to it. Bits of food remained on the plate. Judging by the scent of the food Saguru confirmed that the boy really did read his instructions and ate the fish and rice that was stored in the fridge. Now question is, where is said boy?

Saguru checked numerous places around the house. The living room, his other guest rooms, his own room, etc... Until he reached his office. Stepping inside his office, he finally spotted the boy. The boy had made his office chair higher, enough for him to actually see over the table. The boy actually seemed pretty short for his age... Anyway, the young boy had a Sherlock Holmes book (Saguru's, obviously, since the british detective had the full collection and one book from his bookshelf was missing) opened to near the end of said book. A quick glance at the context made Saguru know it was 'The Sign of Four'. Was the young boy actually reading this?

The child stirred, yawning a bit before his blue eyes focused onto Saguru. It was then when the detective noticed what the young boy was wearing. Since the clothes the boy was wearing earlier were way too big for him, said child probably got some of Saguru's old clothes and changed into that. He was wearing a plain brown t-shirt and jeans.

"U... Uh... Sorry for taking your book without permission..." started the boy, seemingly embarrassed. The young child immediately grabbed the book and placed it back to where it belonged.

"It's alright. My name is Hakuba Saguru. What is yours?" asked Saguru. The boy's face seemed downcast.

"... I... don't know." responded the child. Saguru raised an eyebrow.

"You... Don't know..?" questioned Saguru.

"I just don't remember anything... At all. This place is all new and strange to me. But..." the young boy glanced at the Sherlock Holmes books, "In the short time I'm here, you can say I discovered a few things. Besides the obvious ones like I'm about seven years old, Japanese, male, I know other stuff. Like I'm apparently very fluent in both Japanese and English, since I read those really thick books about Sherlock Holmes and actually liked them. And, um... Your notes fell down about really complicated detective work... I sort of took a peek at them and understood everything and enjoyed reading them..." the boy's voice trailed off.

"You actually understood everything?" asked Saguru in disbelief. The child by the looks of it is SEVEN. There's no possible way he could actually understand most things there! The child nodded.

"Yeah." insisted the boy, "So, uh, Hakuba-nii-san... Do you know anything about me? I suppose not since you just introduced yourself to me..." the boy said the last few words in obvious disappointment.

"Well, I am a detective. I'm sure I can figure out who your parents are in no time, um..." Saguru looked at the boy expectantly for a couple of seconds, before remembering the child had amnesia. "But I do need to start calling you something. It would be impolite of me to just call you 'that boy'." the child then started to think about a name, before grinning. He pointed at the author's name on one of the Sherlock Holmes books, specifically the 'Conan' part.

"Conan?" questioned Saguru. The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Conan it is, then."

"I like that name." smiled the boy, who is now named Conan, "But uh, Hakuba-nii-san, now that I think about it... How come you have feathers and paper stuck on your hair?" he asked. Saguru then became very, very embarrassed.

"_Kuroba..._" muttered Saguru, frustrated.

Conan watched in confusion as Saguru left the room, probably to wash away the remains of Kaito's prank.

* * *

"This can't be possible..." muttered Saguru under his breath, eyes glued to the computer screen. "Why can't I find him..?"

After Saguru washed the remains of Kaito's prank and quickly do his homework, Saguru immediately began looking on the computer for a Japanese citizen matching Conan's criteria. None. No black-haired Japanese boy with blue eyes around the age of five to twelve that looks like Conan.

Which is weird. It's almost as if said boy doesn't exist. That can't be true... Can it?

"Hakuba-nii-san..?" asked a small voice, breaking him out of his train of thought. Saguru glanced to the side to see Conan, clinging onto one of his Sherlock Holmes book. "I'm... Hungry..."

Saguru blinked. Right. It's dinnertime. And Baaya is visiting her relatives somewhere in America.

"I'm sorry, Conan-kun. I got a bit caught up with some work." Saguru turned off his computer. "Would chicken and rice sound good for dinner?" Conan nodded. Good thing Baaya had prepared all sorts of food in the fridge before she left. Saguru cannot cook at all.

* * *

Dinnertime had been silent. Both had been so lost in thought. Saguru snuck glances at the boy. He seems pretty normal, for now. Other than being very intelligent.

He then remembered the bump on the boy's head.

"Conan-kun." started Saguru. He startled the young boy slightly, making him drop his fork. Conan sheepishly smiled, picking back up his fork.

"Yes, Hakuba-nii-san?" asked Conan politely.

"I was just wondering; Is the bump on your head okay?" asked Saguru, sounding concerned.

"You mean this bump?" asked Conan as he slightly pressed on the bump, causing the boy to wince in pain. Saguru nodded. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt unless I press on it."

"I see. It should stop hurting in a couple of days." Silence again. Saguru was soon finished his food until the boy spoke again.

"Hakuba-nii-san..." started Conan, fiddling with his fork. Saguru faced him.

"Yes?"

The boy stared. "What will we... Do now?" Saguru frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Saguru. Conan fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably, facing his plate.

"I mean, with me. I heard you mutter." Conan faced Saguru with an expression not normally found in seven-year olds. "You can't find me anywhere." Saguru smiled grimly. Conan's expression is way too serious for his age, it's kind of freaking him out.

"You shouldn't worry about that. I won't give up looking." assured Saguru, "In the meantime, you can stay with me."

Conan brightened up. "Really? Thank you, Hakuba-nii-san." thanked Conan. There was something familiar about Conan, but he can't put his finger on it...

"No problem." answered Saguru.

* * *

A week has passed since then. All of Saguru's searching has been helpless. There are absolutely no records of such a boy.

Saguru returned home from school feeling slightly frustrated. His hair is dyed in a mixture of blue and green. He couldn't wash it off because there is an infestation of rats in the washroom. Everyone knows Kuroba did it, but for some reason he's not punished for that.

He came home to be greeted by Conan, who held a cup of tea in his hands. Conan is dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans. The two had went shopping for clothes the day after Conan came.

"Bad hair day, huh?" asked Conan with a slight smile. Saguru smirked a bit, crouching to Conan's height.

"Just the same old prankster." said Saguru. He pointed to the tea. "What's this for?"

Conan seemed to brighten up. "Tea. For you. I thought you'd like it." Saguru smiled gratefully. He took the cup of tea from Conan.

"Thanks, Conan-kun." thanked Saguru, messing up Conan's hair. Saguru would normally never do such a thing, but Conan seemed to be an exception. All throughout the week, Conan has been nothing but nice to him. He answers politely, honestly, and the two share the same love for Sherlock Holmes. Plus, Conan is probably just as smart as he was. Which is very unusual for someone his age.

Saguru took a sip of his tea. "Do you like it?" asked Conan expectantly. Saguru was surprised. The tea... It tasted so good! How did Conan make it taste so good?

"Yes, it's very good, actually." said Saguru. Conan then grinned.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed.

It was then when Saguru finally got a good look at the boy. It's weird. He has the same facial features, same grin, and same messy hair (well Saguru made his hair messy) as...

"Kuroba..?" questioned Saguru. Conan blinked, tilting his head sideways.

"Kuroba?" questioned Conan, "Who's Kuroba?"

Saguru shook his head.

"It's nobody. I'm going to go do my homework." answered Saguru.

Conan couldn't possibly Kuroba's younger brother... Could he? They look so alike... But he researched Kaito. He doesn't have another sibling. Or... Maybe he does and something happened to him. Or they're hiding it. If Kaito can hide that he's KID, why can't he hide that he has a younger brother? But why would he need to hide that..?

One thing is for sure; he's going to have to interrogate Kuroba for something other than KID.

* * *

**Wow. I have no idea where this is going. Like seriously, I'm lost. But I loved the idea so much that I wrote this. I also want to write two other fanfictions called Kaito-nii-san and Heiji-nii-san. It's just Kaito and Heiji instead of Saguru. By the way, is 'Saguru' Hakuba's first name? If not, I'm going to have to change a lot here...**

**See you around!**

**-PhantomBird**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... Thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts, and favourites! I didn't expect this much already in one chapter... So thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

"Kuroba-kun."

Kaito whirled around. Saguru raised an eyebrow. Why was Kuroba holding a bottle of ketchup? Does he even want to know?

"Hey Hakuba!" grinned Kaito, waving around the bottle of ketchup, "What can I do for you? Spray your face pink? Knock you unconscious and tie you up with—"

"I want information." said Saguru straight-forwardly. There wasn't much time before class starts and he wants to use it as much as he can. Kaito pouted.

"I wasn't finished talking!" he whined, before crossing his arms, "And if it's about KID, I told you. I'm not KID. I have an alibi!"

"It could just be your accomplice." accused Saguru, before shaking his head. No, now is not the time for this. "And no, it's not about KID."

Kaito masked his surprise. "It's the ketchup in my hand, isn't it."

"It's not the ketchup either." said Saguru, twitching slightly. He tried to remain patient. "It's about your brother."

"My brother?" asked Kaito. He seemed to be genuinely confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. The resemblances are too great." said Saguru, crossing his arms. Okay, so he's just bluffing. There's a chance that Kaito truly doesn't have a brother. There's also a chance he may not be KID, but it's pretty unlikely. If only Saguru had evidence...

"I got no idea what you're talking about." said Kaito. He looked honest... But it could just be an act.

"Are you serious?" asked Saguru. Kaito nodded.

"I swear I have no other siblings that I know about. It would be cool, though!" exclaimed Kaito, "Imagine—It could be just like a mini-me! Learn magic tricks, prank people..."

Saguru shuddered. If there were two Kaitos... He didn't even want to know what state the world would be in.

The bell rang, signalling the start of class.

* * *

Conan waited. There really wasn't much to do around the house while Saguru is gone. Conan would usually sit around, read some books, go outside, and when he was really bored, decode Saguru's password for his computer and surf the internet.

And it's bothering him.

Waiting he didn't mind. It's the thing he discovers while waiting that is bothering him. Hacking into a computer, for instance. Can seven-year olds do that? He searched it up. Unless he's a genius, hacking into a computer isn't all that easy. Especially for someone his age.

But he can't possibly be a genius. What kind of genius would go into a reckless situation and gain amnesia? What kind of person would let a seven-year old go into such a reckless situation anyway?

Conan would have tried and figure out who he was himself. But he's seven.

Seven-year olds don't do that.

Preparing Saguru's tea, Conan's nose scrunched up a bit. He didn't exactly understood why Saguru liked tea so much, but it made him happy, so the reason doesn't really matter much. He, personally, prefers coffee.

Coffee... He likes coffee? Strange, he hasn't tasted it before... Has he? Maybe in the past he would drink coffee every day. The young boy then glanced at the clock. It's soon time. Saguru should be coming home any moment. No time to think about unimportant things.

"I'm home." said Saguru at the same time Conan heard the door opening. Conan grinned, happy to see Saguru again, until he saw how the detective looked like.

Ketchup. Ketchup is all over his hair.

"So..." started Conan, "Are we going to have French fries?" Saguru rolled his eyes. Conan then added; "Can't let ketchup go to waste." At that statement, Saguru frowned.

"That's exactly what he said..." Saguru muttered to himself. _Is this seriously just a coincidence?_

"Why do you have ketchup?" asked Conan, "Doesn't that prankster guy just dye your hair?"

"Yes..." started Saguru, poking the ketchup slightly. "He accidentally bought ketchup instead of hair-dye." _And even after he realized it wasn't hair dye, he still proceeded with his prank. He said he "can't let ketchup go to waste"._

"Who is he, anyway? The prankster guy. Does he have something against you?" asked Conan. Saguru paused, before answering;

"Him? You can say... We're rivals. His name is Kuroba Kaito." replied Saguru.

"Kuroba... Kaito..?" repeated Conan.

Saguru's eyes widened.

Does he remember something?

Anything at all that can link to his past?

"Never heard of him." answered Conan cheerfully. Saguru sweat dropped.

"I'm going to wash off the ketchup." said Saguru. Conan nodded.

"Tea's on the table." reminded Conan. Saguru smiled appreciatively, before heading to the washroom.

* * *

"Hey, Hakuba-nii-san..?" asked Conan as he stared out the window of the Hakuba household. Saguru, who was previously looking through an old case, looked up.

"Yes, Conan-kun?" asked Saguru.

"We're technically brothers now, right? As long as I'm staying here?" verified Conan. Saguru tried not to look confused.

"Well... I suppose so..." Saguru trailed off. All searches for Conan have done nothing. Plus, there haven't been any flyers or anything for a lost child. At this rate, Conan may have to go to an orphanage.

... Why did that thought bothered him so much?

Conan hummed thoughtfully, "...Okay. Thank you, Hakuba-nii-san." With that, Conan walked out of the room with a concentrated look on his face. Saguru watched him leave, wondering why Conan asked that question, before turning his focus back to the old case he was looking through.

He should have known something bad would happen soon.

* * *

"SAGURU-NII-SAN! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Saguru groaned. Opening his eyes before wincing at the light. Squinting a bit, he spotted a certain raven-haired boy jumping on his bed.

"Conan-kun..." muttered Saguru, "Cut that out..." He is not the morning person. Plus, he had spent most of the night rereading a case.

Conan didn't obey, but instead grinned. Maybe seven-year old Kaito travelled to the future, pretends to have amnesia, just so he can annoy British Detectives.

Okay, he definitely needs more sleep.

"Come on!" exclaimed Conan, "You're going to get late for school!"

Saguru grumbled slightly, before asking; "What time is it?"

Conan's grin grew wider.

"It's 5:00 AM."

...

WHAP!

Saguru threw a pillow at Conan. Conan just laughed, before running out of the room.

* * *

"Hakuba-kun, are you alright?" asked Aoko. It's lunch break and Saguru seems to be glued to his desk.

"I'm fine, Aoko-kun." assured Saguru, "Just... Tired."

Aoko then began to think. "How come? There wasn't a heist yesterday." Saguru tried to keep his eyes open.

"It wasn't a heist. My father requested me to look over an old case. A crime happened that was similar to an old one, so looking through it again helped us identify the criminal." explained Saguru, "Plus, there was this _troublemaker_..." Aoko frowned.

"What did Kaito do this time?!" asked Aoko, sounding irritated. Kaito then suddenly appeared from behind her.

"I didn't do anything!" insisted Kaito.

"KUROBA!" shouted a teacher, walking through the halls with bird droppings all over her.

"...To Hakuba." continued Kaito. "...Yet." Saguru rolled his eyes. He is too tired to deal with this.

* * *

While walking back home from school, Saguru began to think.

Why was Conan acting... Like a certain prankster? Was Conan always like that? Did he just want attention? Or maybe...

"_We're technically brothers now, right? As long as I'm staying here?"_

Oh great... Conan couldn't have possibly—

* * *

Saguru cautiously opened the door to his house. Conan stood inside with a grin on his face.

"Conan-kun..." started Saguru.

"Yes, Saguru-nii-san?" asked Conan eerily sweetly. Saguru sighed.

"You don't have to do that, you know." said Saguru.

"Do what, Saguru-nii-san?" said Conan with the same sweet tone as before.

"Acting like that." replied Saguru.

"Acting like what, Saguru-nii-san?" grinned Conan.

"You know what I mean. You don't want to have me as a brother. You're trying to act as naughty as possible so that I'd kick you out and so that we'll no longer be brothers." said Saguru, "You didn't have to go through all that trouble. I can just call the orphanage and—"

"NOOO!" cried Conan, clinging onto Saguru's arm, "What gave you that idea?!"

"...Huh..?" said Saguru.

"That's just absurd!" shouted Conan, "I'm acting like this because I _want_ to be brothers. I observed people. I went to the internet. Just to gather enough information to see how younger brothers act towards their older brother. Which is basically 'be annoying'. So I went ahead and became annoying. I wanted to be a good younger brother. Because you've been such a good older brother to me. Don't make me go."

Cue puppy dog eyes.

Saguru sighed, smiling slightly. Was that it? Was that really just it? "Genius or not, you really are a kid, Conan-kun." said Saguru, "You don't have to act annoying to be a good younger brother. You're already a great younger brother from the little things you do. Come on, how about we read some Sherlock Holmes in my office."

"Okay, Hakuba-nii-san!" Conan then paused for a moment, as if remembering something. "How about I'll make you some tea first? _And remove the dead fish from the toilet_."

"Sure, tea sounds ni—" Saguru stopped, "Dead fish from the toilet?" But Conan was already gone.

* * *

The two had read the entire day, only pausing when it was time to eat and/or when they needed to go to the washroom.

Finally, Conan's eyelids began to drop. Soon enough, he fell asleep right then and there on the chair. Saguru sighed, before carrying Conan to his room.

"If you were feeling sleepy, you should have just told me so I wouldn't have to carry you to your bed." said Saguru under his breath before gently placing Conan on his bed, tucked underneath his blankets.

Just before Saguru was about to leave, though, a voice spoke.

"Hakuba-nii-san..?" asked the quiet voice. Saguru turned towards Conan. So he wasn't asleep!

"Yes, Conan-kun?" asked Saguru.

"Can I... Can I still call you Saguru-nii-san..?" asked Conan. Saguru chuckled.

"Of course you can." said Saguru, "Goodnight, Conan-kun."

Conan closed his eyes with a faint smile on his lips. "Goodnight, Saguru-nii-san."

Saguru shut off the lights.

* * *

**I feel so... unsatisfied with this chapter. It's too short for my tastes. And that Conan has been too OOC. But, let's see what you guys think. So review! Seriously, review soon. I'm so nervous each time I post a chapter because I don't know if it's up to your guys' standards or not.  
**

**-PhantomBird  
**

**(I'm so happy I sort-of followed my schedule! I'm trying to update this fanfic every Sunday and Wednesday. I just barely scratched it at 11:20 PM. 40 more minutes and I'd destroy the schedule.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me so happy! As for Conan, I got no idea if I fixed the whole OOC or just made him more OOC. You guys tell me, ok? Without further ado, I introduce you guys to chapter three (my favourite number)!**

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

Today should have been a normal day for Conan. Watch Saguru run off to school, entertain himself with the books in the house, watching tv... Normal stuff. But now it's starting to get boring. The young boy glanced out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. Why not go outside? Who knows, maybe he'd find things he's good at. Walking outside, Conan began to think of all sorts of things.

The young boy loved learning things about himself. Each little bit of information made him feel like he's getting closer and closer to finding out his true identity. The thrill of figuring out something... Conan loved it. He loved connecting the pieces together. He loved the feeling of accomplishment.

Though right now, everything seems so scrambled. So messed up. It's almost silly.

Every time he sees a kid like him, even sometimes someone older, he'd only see innocence. They're all so carefree. No care in the world. Why doesn't he?

"Little boy."

Conan turned around to see a woman with a kind face. "Are you lost?" she asked.

Conan just grinned. Thousands of thoughts raced to his head.

_Yes. I'm lost. Everyone is so different. I can't remember anything. I don't know if what I'm doing is right or wrong._

_Help me._

"Nope!" chimed Conan, "I'm not lost! Thank you for your concern, though."

With that, Conan cheerfully walked away. He'll play along for now. He'll keep this facade. This mask. Until he finds the truth, he won't reveal his intelligence. He won't reveal that he thinks something is wrong with him.

* * *

Conan watched from a swing set the soccer match in a local high school.

It was entertaining. Maybe he liked soccer in the past. Or perhaps a part of a soccer team.

The ball rolled over to him. The high schoolers looked at him.

"Hey kid!" said one of the high schoolers, "Pass me the ball!"

Conan stared at the ball. He kicked the ball as hard as he can. It landed in the other team's net. They gaped at him.

"_If you hadn't quit the soccer team, Shi..., you'd be a national hero by now."_

Conan blinked. Who said that? Why did it sound so familiar? A memory..?

Puzzled, he walked back home.

* * *

Returning home, Conan heated up some instant noodles for lunch. He liked the silence.

Fwip. Fwoop.

The young boy scrunched up his nose. That's the sound of the window opening and closing.

A burglar?

He leaned against the wall. Footsteps. They were so quiet that he had to strain his ears to hear them.

Click. Click.

Metal against metal. Was the burglar picking a lock? The only places that have locks on them are the washroom and Saguru's office. Maybe it's a murderer looking through Saguru's cases. That can't be good.

The young boy looked around before settling his eyes on a certain cabinet. Inside is a gun. Fake gun, of course. The thing can't shoot bullets. Not that Conan would want to shoot the guy. But it's good enough to bluff the trespasser out of the house.

Grabbing the fake gun and his cell phone, Conan tip toed his way to the office, fiddling with the gun slightly.

He knew he should have been scared. He knew he should be hiding under his bed, crying, calling the police for help like normal seven-year olds.

But he didn't.

He felt thrilled. He felt like he had done something similar countless of times.

Entering the office, Conan turned on his cell phone and pointed the gun at the intruder.

"Freeze. Do anything rash and I'll call the cops." commanded Conan in a confident tone.

The intruder froze, before slowly relaxing and facing Conan.

And thus, the two stared at each other. Silence...

Conan blinked. This wasn't at all what he's expecting. He had been expecting a big, strong man about ten times his size. Instead, it's just a teenager, about Saguru's age. He's unarmed, at that.

But the weirdest part is, that teen looked exactly like Conan. Just older.

Finally, the stranger broke the silence.

"Hi there, little boy!" exclaimed the teen cheerfully, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Conan scoffed.

"I should be asking that to you. You broke into the house!" said Conan, clutching onto the fake gun. The teen just grinned.

"I know that's a fake gun, by the way." he said cheerfully, "Kuroba Kaito, at your service!" The teen bowed. Conan's eyes widened. Kuroba Kaito?!

"You're that prankster guy that kept dyeing nii-san's hair!" accused Conan. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Nii-san? Hakuba never told me he had a younger brother. I'm insulted!" cried Kaito dramatically.

"Why did you break into the house, Prankster Guy?" asked Conan, slightly suspicious. "During school hours, even." Kaito shrugged.

"He looked tired yesterday." At this, Conan winced, knowing it was his fault. "So I didn't get to prank him. So I'm sort of pranking him at his own home to make up for yesterday." said Kaito nonchalantly.

Conan crossed his arms. "I'm not letting you get away with it." said Conan stubbornly. Kaito raised his hands.

"What?" he said, "It's not like I'm committing a crime!"

"You broke into the house."

"He gave me the key."

"You entered through the window."

"Entering through the door is boring!"

Conan face palmed. This is getting nowhere. Kaito then bowed.

"Well, as much as I would love to talk to you, I must go. I'm already late for class." grinned Kaito, escaping through the window. Conan narrowed his eyes. He won't let him escape without suffering at least one punishment. Scanning the room, he found the trap. It's a glitter bomb trap.

Deactivating the trap, Conan readied himself.

Target: Kuroba Kaito. Target located. Steady. Aim. Fire.

The young boy grinned as the glitter bomb hit its target.

_Take that, Prankster Guy!_

To celebrate, Conan ate some victory cookies from the cookie jar.

* * *

Kaito pouted.

Glitter is scattered all over his messy black hair. The whole class stared at him. They wondered if one of Kaito's pranks backfired (unlikely, plus he would have cleaned it by now) or someone was crazy enough to prank the Master Prankster himself. Since it's probably the latter, they must take cover. Things could get ugly when Kaito is not in a good mood.

The Master Prankster himself is in deep thought. He should have known. Anybody calling Hakuba 'nii-san' are evil. He's going to have to pay a little visit with Evil Kid this afternoon.

_This. Is. __War__._

* * *

A familiar bell rang, signalling the end of school for the day.

"Hakuba!"

Uh oh. Kaito is calling his name. Not good. He must run before—

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Kaito, grabbing his arm, "You never told me you had a brother!"

Saguru blinked. How did Kuroba know about Conan? Then again, this is Kaitou KID we're talking about. Freeing his arm, Saguru spoke;

"Why exactly are you interested?" asked Saguru.

Aoko then noticed them and joined the conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Aoko curiously.

"Hakuba's brother." said Kaito. Aoko then clasped her hands together, looking eager.

"You have a brother? How old?" asked Aoko.

"Around seven..." answered Saguru, "We're not related, though. He's just staying over at my house until we find his parents."

"Aww, how sad!" said Aoko, looking pitiful. "Hey, Kaito! How about we pay him a visit! You can show him some magic tricks to cheer him up. He must be pretty lonely!"

"Yeah," grinned Kaito, "That sounds like an awesome idea!" Saguru knows that grin. That grin equals a pranking frenzy that is soon to come. Kaito is probably going to try and humiliate him in front of Conan. That is a no-no.

"That probably isn't a good idea—" started Saguru, but Kaito interrupted him.

"Nonsense! Besides," said Kaito, revealing a familiar key in his hand, "I got the key to your house." Saguru frowned.

"Since when did you—" started Saguru, but Kaito ignored him and began to head towards the Hakuba household. Saguru sighed, before he and Aoko followed him.

* * *

Conan brightened up, seeing the time. Saguru should be coming home soon. He has got to tell him how he gave Prankster Guy a taste of his own medicine!

"Conan-kun, I'm home!"

Conan grinned. Right on schedule.

"Ne, Saguru-nii-san, you won't believe—"

He stopped. Behind Saguru are two people. And he recognized one of them.

It's Prankster Guy.

Did Prankster Guy told on him? Was he not supposed to get revenge? This cannot be good!

"Am I in trouble?" asked Conan, fidgeting slightly.

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be in trouble?" he asked. Okay, so he's not in trouble. Doesn't explain why Prankster Guy is here, though.

"Aww!" cooed Aoko, crouching down to Conan's height. Which was pretty small for his age. He may even be younger than seven. "You look like a mini-Kaito! Except at least you know how to brush your hair."

"Hey!" pouted Kaito, "I told you! My hair won't be neat no matter what I do!"

Deciding Aoko is much better and polite than Kaito, Conan stretched out his hand. "Hello. My name is Conan. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Conan!" smiled Aoko, "I'm Nakamori Aoko."

They were about to shake hands until Conan saw it. Quickly, he sidestepped to the right.

Splat!

A paint bomb was launched. The spot where Conan used to be had a nice red paint splatter on it.

Conan stuck out his tongue at Kaito. "Nice try, Prankster Guy! But you're going to have to try harder than that to prank the soon-to-be-famous-detective!" Yes, soon-to-be-famous-detective.

Kaito smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Conan smirked back. "Bring it."

Saguru sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

All throughout their stay, Kaito and Conan kept 'battling' each other. Kaito did all sorts of pranks and traps, while Conan evaded many of them and even used Kaito's own tricks against him. Eventually it was getting late, so they made a temporary truce for dinner. After Aoko left, the two were still at it. Saguru just watched them at the corner of his eye, reading a Sherlock Holmes book while sipping tea. He made sure neither of them got into any real danger, though he doubted it.

In the end, the two were laying on the colourful backyard, panting. Both members were covered in feathers, powder, glitter, goo, ketchup, paint, and lots of other stuff that I will not mention.

"I'm... Tired..." panted Conan.

"So you forfeit?" asked Kaito. Conan shook his head.

"No way! I'm temporarily retreating to study the enemy." said Conan. Kaito chuckled.

"Sure you are." said Kaito, "So, we're enemies?"

Conan hummed thoughtfully. "I would say rivals, but Saguru-nii-san already took that spot." shrugged Conan, "Which reminds me, why do you prank him constantly?"

Kaito sat up. "Are you kidding me? Pranking him is the best! He always has the funniest expressions." grinned Kaito. Conan rolled his eyes.

"I suppose..." he said, remembering how funny Saguru looked when he woke him up early yesterday. "But it wears him down easily. As his younger brother, I will make sure you'll pay." he said with an evil smile. Kaito shivered at that expression.

Saguru glanced at the time. It really is getting late. Closing the book, the detective headed towards the backyard.

"Conan-kun, bedtime. Take a shower then go to sleep." he said. Conan nodded cheerfully.

"Sure, Saguru-nii-san!" he exclaimed, before heading towards the washroom.

Saguru then faced Kaito. "Kuroba-kun, shouldn't you be getting home by now?"

Kaito just grinned. "It wouldn't hurt if I stay—"

"Yes it would." deadpanned Saguru. Kaito pouted.

"You're so mean, Hakuba!" he whined. Kaito then began to leave the house.

Right outside the house, however, he shot Saguru a smile. "That kid is awesome! He has so much potential to become a magician. Maybe if I take him under my wing and—"

"Not a chance."

The detective slammed the door on Kaito's face.

* * *

"Conan-kun, I'm home!" said Saguru the following day, scratching himself slightly. Kaito had put itching powder all over his stuff and it has been irritating him.

"Welcome back, Bocchama."

Saguru slightly perked up at that sentence. "Baaya. You're back already." greeted Saguru.

"You could have at least mentioned this little boy is staying over." said Baaya, gesturing towards Conan. Conan was chugging down a whole cup of coffee. When he noticed Saguru, he waved.

"Saguru-nii-san! Welcome back!" smiled Conan.

"Hey Conan-kun." greeted Saguru.

"Bocchma..." started Baaya, "Did you tell your father about him yet?"

Saguru strained a smile for Conan's sake, but Conan saw right through it. Fortunately, he didn't question it. "No, I haven't. But—"

Baaya frowned. "No buts. I'm calling him." Saguru's hand twitched slightly. This made Conan curious.

"You know what he'll say." Saguru said. Baaya sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bocchama, but I have to call him." Baaya insisted. Saguru's fists then clenched.

"...Alright. I'll be in my room doing my homework." said Saguru, trying his best not to sound strained. Baaya nodded in acknowledgement. As soon as Saguru was out of sight, Conan turned his head towards Baaya.

"What's wrong with Saguru-nii-san? Is there something wrong with his father?" asked Conan innocently. Baaya shook her head.

"Of course not. The two get along pretty well." said Baaya. That just made Conan more confused.

"Then why Saguru-nii-san doesn't want you to call him? Did he do something bad?" asked Conan.

"You'll know when you get older." said Baaya. _Ha, as if._ "Would you like some more coffee?"

Conan shook his head. "No thank you." He has to get to the bottom of this.

With slight determination, Conan headed towards Saguru's office and began to research more on the Hakuba Family.

* * *

The young boy yawned.

Baaya is right. Saguru and his father have no reason to hate each other. But perhaps he needs to research a teensy bit more—

"Conan-kun! Bedtime!"

Well, so much for that.

"Okay!" called out Conan, rushing to his room. He changed into his pyjamas and headed to bed.

* * *

"Bocchama, your father is coming any minute."

"I know." said Saguru, trying not to look nervous. He knows his father will get mad. Any second now...

Knock knock knock.

Baaya opened the door to reveal a very familiar man. He sat onto the chair at the opposite side of the table. Usually the man would be very carefree and jolly, but not today.

"Saguru." started the man.

"Tou-san. I believe you've heard?" said Saguru. The man nodded.

"Yes. I thought I made myself clear last time." said Saguru's father.

"Listen, tou-san. This is different—"

The man slammed his hands on the table. "No. You listen, Saguru. This is not different." Saguru gritted his teeth.

"It is only temporary." insisted Saguru.

"That doesn't change a thing." said Saguru's father, "You should have called the orphanage sooner. You should have not gotten attached sooner. And now..."

"But tou-san I-!"

"No buts." demanded his father. He continued;

"_**That boy will leave tomorrow. End of discussion**_**."**

* * *

Unknown to them, that same boy was leaning against his bedroom's door, hearing the entire conversation.

"_I'm... Leaving..?"_

* * *

**Well, so much for Conan and Saguru be awesome bros! Anyway, this story is now officially a week old! Yay! I hope you guys liked how Conan and Kaito met. I've thought of so many different ways to could have met before deciding on this one. Anywho, even though nobody asked, I will try and get Heiji into this story. Problem is, I don't know how to write his accent. Help please?  
**

**-Phantom Bird  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Already at Chapter 4... Wow. Then again, these chapters are pretty short and I'm updating twice a week. In other words, I wanna say 'thanks' for everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this fanfic! You guys brighten up my day! Also, another thanks for people giving me tips for Heiji's accent. Why is his accent so complicated?! (For me, anyway.) Well, without further delay, here's chapter 4!**

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

Conan waited.

He couldn't sleep. Not when he knew that tomorrow he'd be stuck in an orphanage with all these strangers, get placed into a weird family, and forever get stuck with a new brother that picks their nose!

The young boy shuddered at that thought. The horror...

He considered running away. Maybe get a fake mustache and get a job in the circus as Japan's smallest man. Okay, okay, maybe not. Running away is not an option. Especially since running away would make Saguru worry. He doesn't want him to worry. They're brothers and as brothers they should look out for each other.

_But... When he leaves, doesn't that mean they're not going to be brothers anymore?_

He winced at the thought.

Glancing to the side, Conan's eyes rested on his alarm clock. Said clock glowed the characters '2:00 AM'. Everyone should be asleep by now.

He knew he would never get some sleep tonight. Not when he's so restless.

Kicking off his blankets, Conan grabbed a flashlight from his drawer. He might as well look around again. Just this time, he should look deeper. Looking for not just things that concern Saguru and his tou-san, but their whole family. He doubt he could find anything, but it's worth a try. He may not be a detective, but he knows a lot of stuff for a child.

The first thing he should check is the office. Pick the lock, hack the computer, and search. After all, the Hakubas are pretty famous. Especially since Saguru is a detective and his tou-san is the superintendent of the police. Finding information on them can't be that hard, can it?

As he approached the office, he noticed a faint light coming from the inside. Was someone in there? Cautiously opening the door, he saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the couches in the office. It was Saguru. His eyes followed the words on the book he was reading, another Sherlock Holmes book.

"Saguru-nii-san..?" questioned Conan, wondering why he's here so late at night (or so early in the morning, if you prefer). Saguru perked up, turning towards Conan.

"Conan-kun." said Saguru, masking his surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare." said Conan, lying through his teeth. "You weren't in your room, so I thought you were in your office." He didn't want to lie, but what else can he say?

"A nightmare?" asked Saguru, sounding concerned. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine!" chimed Conan, "I drank a glass of water. It helped me calm down."

"That's good." he paused slightly, as if thinking about something, "Would you like to join me or would you like to go back to bed?"

Conan instantly knew his answer. "Can I really join you?" Saguru nodded.

"Of course you can. You're always welcomed."

Conan grinned, eyes shining with child-like excitement. Grabbing one of his favourite Sherlock Holmes book, he sat at the spot next to Saguru.

After a moment of reading, Conan finally spoke.

"Saguru-nii-san?"

"Hm?"

Conan smiled brightly at the blonde. "You're the best nii-san ever. I'm so glad you're the one who found me and not someone else."

Saguru didn't answer. He just smiled back guiltily.

The young-brit, for once in his life, didn't know what to do. His father is the superintendent of the police. He probably is eavesdropping on this conversation right now. There's no way for him to sneak Conan out or something. He inwardly sighed.

There's nothing wrong with his father. A bit too jolly and carefree, but he cares a lot for whatever is important to him and can be very serious when he wants to. But Saguru knows in situations such as these, his father is way too stubborn.

The only thing Hakuba Saguru can do now is wait.

* * *

The only thing Mouri Ran can do now is wait.

It had been over a week. Over a week since Kudou Shinichi disappeared. And Ran is worried sick.

No calls, no emails, no letters, not even a text message. It felt terrible, not knowing where your best friend is.

Ran tried to pull herself together. She really did. She wanted to act as normal as possible.

But every time she goes to Shinichi's house out of habit to go to school, or even when a soccer ball comes rolling past, she would get flooded in the memories again.

It felt stupid. It's almost as if she's a damsel in distress from a fairytale. She wanted to be strong.

But with Shinichi gone without a trace, it's almost as if he doesn't exist anymore.

Doesn't exist...

A memory resurfaced back to her head.

"_But Ran!" whined a ten-year old Shinichi, "I said I'm sorry!"_

"_I don't forgive you! I'll never forgive you!" shouted a ten-year old Ran, "I wish you didn't exist!"_

_Shinichi scoffed. "Oh come on, Ran!" complained Shinichi, crossing his arms. "You don't mean that."_

"_I sure do!" said Ran, "One day, I wish you'd disappear off the face of the Earth!"_

"_... And what happens if one day I did disappear?" asked Shinichi. Ran stuck out her tongue._

"_I wouldn't care." answered Ran, "I wouldn't want you to come back ever. I hate you!"_

"Shinichi..." murmured Ran, hugging an old picture frame of her and Shinichi, "Please come back... _I miss you_..."

* * *

"Saguru. Wake up. You're going to get late for school."

Saguru slowly opened his eyes. Something felt... Off. His dad never wakes him up. Adjusting his eyes, he looked around. He was in his office...

Just then, the events of yesterday flashed inside his mind.

"Conan." started Saguru, "Where's Conan-kun." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"I brought him to the orphanage while you two were still sleeping." explained Saguru's father nonchalantly, "Now come on, you have to hurry up if you want to reach school in time."

Saguru frowned. He felt sick. "I don't feel like going today." Conan would have probably woken up by now. He's probably confused and scared. He probably thought Saguru betrayed him.

"You are not going to miss school because of some kid." demanded Saguru's father, handing Saguru his school uniform. Saguru took it from his father's hands and went to his room without saying a word.

Soon enough, Saguru got changed into his uniform and was heading out the door. Just before he left, however, he turned towards his father.

"He's not just some kid, tou-san." said Saguru, "He's my brother."

With that, Saguru shut the door and began to walk to his school.

Watching Saguru leave the house, Saguru's father sighed. He knew his son resented him now. But can you really blame him? After what had happened... He can never let go.

The Superintendent made his way to his car. Entering the vehicle, he saw from the mirror a pair of cerulean eyes staring at him.

"You're awake, huh." said the superintendent. "I'm surprised you didn't escape." He started the car and began driving.

"You've only known me for a couple of seconds." said a familiar, confident voice.

"You are very calm for someone your age." noted the superintendent. "Conan-kun, was it?"

"Yes." answered the child. "You're nii-san's father."

The superintendent hid a scowl. "He's not your brother. I don't know how you got that idea drilled into my son's head, but get this straight; you two are not related. At all."

"I know that." answered Conan, "I was thinking more along the lines of adoptive brothers."

"I'm not adopting you. You can't stay." said the superintendent. "Now, kid. Tell me where you came from and what's your business with my son."

Conan frowned. "Sir, I have amnesia. The oldest memory I can remember is waking up in the guestroom at your home."

"Don't play dumb with me. What is your real name?"

"I'm telling the truth. I don't remember anything. Saguru-nii-san even tried searching me up. No results." insisted Conan. "So—"

"AAAAAHH! SHE'S DEAD!"

The Superintendent stomped on the breaks.

* * *

"Conan-kun!" scolded the superintendent, "This isn't a place for children. Stay in the car."

"But..." started Conan, "I know who the murderer is..." The superintendent frowned.

"What do you mean you know who the murderer is?! You're a kid!"

"It's the woman weeping besides the corpse." said Conan, "You notice how she and the victim have the same style of boots? But if you look closely, the woman's boots' heels are higher. That's because there's a special compartment inside the heel. One heel holds the gun and the other holds the silencer."

"I-It's true!" exclaimed one of the policemen, inspecting the boots.

"I'll go back to the car now." said Conan, walking to the car as if he didn't just solve a murder. The policemen just gaped at him as he left nonchalantly.

* * *

Saguru didn't pay attention to anything. He just stared off at the window. He felt guilty. He felt awful that he couldn't do anything sooner. Now they left without saying goodbye.

"HAKUBA-KUN!"

Saguru blinked, before looking over to his side.

"Aoko-kun. What is it?" asked Saguru. Aoko just stared at him in disbelief.

"I have been calling you for the past five minutes." said Aoko.

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." said Saguru, "What is it that you need?"

"I wanted to remind you that the lunch break bell rang a long time ago." started Aoko. "Plus you're covered in feathers, glitter, itching powder, crackers, ketchup, paper, and your hair is dyed red. Kaito has been pranking you all morning."

It was then when Saguru has finally noticed how messy he was. Has he really been so out of it that he didn't notice all of this mess on him?

"Oh." Saguru didn't made much effort to clean himself up. "I don't feel so hungry. You can go ahead and eat lunch without me."

"Are you okay, Hakuba-kun?" asked Aoko worriedly.

"I'll be fine." answered Saguru, "Just go ahead and eat lunch."

"Well... Alright... If you insist..." said Aoko hesitantly, "Just talk to me if you need anything, okay, Hakuba-kun?"

"Sure." said Saguru absentmindedly.

* * *

Back in the car, the superintendent continued to drive Conan.

"Conan-kun, about the murder..." started the superintendent, "How did you know that trick?"

Conan was silent for a moment, before answering; "I don't know. Maybe I saw something similar in a book."

"Well, it was very observant." said the superintendent. "Very well done. I'm very impressed."

Conan brightened up. "Does that mean I can still stay at your house?!"

The superintendent raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that idea? You're still going to the orphanage."

Conan then visibly deflated. "Oh..." He then sighed. "Since I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I'll go ahead and ask you. Why does it seem like you hate me so much? Why do you want to get rid of me so badly?"

* * *

**Yes. I'm a day late. Sorry about that. School. Is it just me or every time I publish a fanfic suddenly I'm super busy with all these stuff that are popping out of nowhere? Anyway, Saguru's father doesn't have a canon name, and I didn't feel like making one up. The chappie is shorter than I want it to, but it's better than nothing. So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I managed to squeeze in a bit of Ran. We'll see more of her later, that's for sure.**

**-PhantomBird.  
**

**Roar.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over... Fifty... Reviews..? Seriously?! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! Thanks guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

"_Tou-san, look." said a seven-year old Saguru, holding up a puppy. "I found this dog at the park. He was hungry and didn't have a collar, so I fed him. Can I keep him?"_

_His father frowned. "No. We are not keeping him."_

"_Why not?" asked Saguru, putting the puppy down. "I took good care of Watson. I'm pretty sure I can handle a puppy. He looks lonely."_

"_I know you're responsible enough." assured his father, "But it's just... We can't handle having another member added to our family."_

"_It's because of kaa-san, isn't it." said Saguru bluntly._

"_I-It's not because of her!" stammered his father. Saguru rolled his eyes._

"_Your voice is betraying you, tou-san." stated Saguru."I'll give the puppy to my classmate. She always wanted a puppy." Saguru then turned towards his father. "But you can't let the past haunt you forever."_

* * *

"Why does it seem like you hate me so much? Why do you want to get rid of me so badly?"

That question combined with how mature Conan seems to be caught the superintendent off guard. He decided to choose his words carefully, reminding himself this is a seven-year old he's talking to.

"I don't hate you..." trailed off the superintendent.

"Really?" said Conan doubtfully. "You call 'shoving me into the car while I was still sleeping and set on putting me in an orphanage' love? I'd hate to see what you do when you hate someone."

The superintendent rolled his eyes. "The reason I want to get rid of you so badly is because I can't afford another child."

"No, you can afford it." said Conan nonchalantly. "Your salary is huge and each room is quite decorated. There hasn't been any sign of drastic loss of money. So money isn't the reason."

The superintendent's hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel. "You're very observant for a child." he commented. Conan nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks." said Conan.

The superintendent sighed. "The reason is something a kid like you would never understand."

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Conan, "Must have been very special to you, especially since it's making you act this way."

The man's eyes widened. "How did you know?!" he shouted.

Conan blinked innocently at him.

"I didn't." he said, "It was just a wild guess. You just confirmed it."

"Are you sure you're seven?" asked the superintendent cautiously. Conan just shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I have amnesia." insisted Conan.

"Well, you sure are interesting for a kid." sighed the superintendent.

"I don't know all the details" admitted Conan, "and I'm pretty sure you won't tell me." he said slowly. "But time heals all wounds. Don't let the past haunt your forever, okay?"

The superintendent fidgeted slightly. Why are seven-year olds giving the superintendent of police advice?

"There's something I don't understand about you." said the superintendent. "You're a bright kid. I'm sure you realized by now that if you keep clinging onto Saguru and calling him your nii-san, you're just ignoring your past. You may have had a brother, a real brother, who misses you. You may have had parents and friends who are looking for you. Why are you wasting your time doing nothing?"

Conan stared at him. "Sir. I'm just a kid. I can't do anything because I'm not allowed to do much."

The superintendent chuckled. "Right, right, of course." He took in a deep breath.

"I'll give you a chance."

Conan perked up.

"A chance?" asked Conan, "Do you mean..?"

"Yes. A chance to stay. But only on one condition..."

* * *

Saguru had been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes before sighing.

This is crazy. He can't even sit down and read a Sherlock Holmes book. Maybe the end of the world is near.

Baaya then entered the office. "Saguru-bocchama." started Baaya, "It's dinnertime. Come to the kitchen and eat."

"No thank you." answered Saguru. Baaya frowned.

"Are you mad at me, Bocchama?" asked Baaya. She couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, she knew this would happen. And yet...

"No." replied Saguru, flipping his page. "It's not your fault. You were doing your job."

"Well then, you should still come and eat. It's not healthy to skip dinner." scolded Baaya. Saguru thought about it before sighing, putting down his book.

Baaya is right. He can't just skip dinner and be cold-hearted to everyone. He needs to try and act normally. It would do no good to make everyone worry.

* * *

Saguru yawned, preparing to go to bed.

Tap tap tap.

Raising an eyebrow, the detective turned his head towards the direction of the sound. It was coming from the window. Someone was knocking on his window. Saguru's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

Conan.

He opened the window. Conan smiled back at the half-brit.

"Hi Saguru-nii-san!" exclaimed Conan.

"C-Conan-kun!" said Saguru, "What are you doing here? I thought you were sent to the orphanage."

"I was." said Conan, "But I ran away. I missed you too much, nii-san!"

Saguru ran a hand through his hair. "Y-You can't just run away..." Conan frowned.

"You didn't miss me, nii-san?" asked Conan, looking disappointed.

"I-I missed you!" insisted Saguru, "I didn't want you to leave. But..."

"But..?" repeated Conan.

"But my tou-san will get very angry if he sees that you've come back." explained Saguru, "You don't want to see him when he's mad, he—"

"**What's this?**"

Saguru tensed up. Turning around slowly, he saw his father behind him, looking very angry.

"Tou-san, I can explain—"

"No." frowned the superintendent. "You took him away from the orphanage, didn't you?"

Saguru's eyes widened. "No, he came here on his own."

Saguru's father crossed his arms. "I thought we discussed this."

Saguru clenched his fists. He took one look at Conan, then at his own father. Suddenly, he knew just what to do.

"Yes. We have. And you haven't given me a chance to speak." started Saguru. "Look, tou-san. I care about Conan-kun. So this time, I'm not going to give you any choice. He's staying. Don't you want to let go of your past eventually? I want him to be a member of our family, even if it is temporary and that one day he'll leave. So, tou-san, go at me with your best shot. Go ahead and say all sorts of excuses as to why he can't stay. I'll counter every one of them."

There was silence.

Then suddenly, a chuckle. A small chuckle. This small chuckle quickly grew into laughter. Full on laughter.

Saguru watched in disbelief as his father began to laugh his heart out.

Conan climbed inside the room, chuckling a bit.

"Prankster Guy was right. Nii-san, you do have the best expressions." commented Conan casually.

"Huh?" said Saguru, confused. Conan didn't reply, instead he faced the superintendent.

"Hey, tou-san. Stop laughing. Nii-san is probably thinking you went completely bonkers." said Conan.

Wait, did Conan just called the superintendent **tou-san**?!

"W-What is going on here?" asked Saguru. Conan smiled sweetly at him.

"Long story short, I beat tou-san senseless, grabbed a gun, and forced him at gunpoint to adopt me." exclaimed Conan cheerfully.

"What?" said Saguru.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." said Conan, "But tou-san really did adopted me."

"What?" repeated Saguru. Conan pat him on the back.

"You must be very sleepy, nii-san." commented Conan. "You should go to sleep and think about it tomorrow."

At this point, the superintendent finally did stop laughing.

"Conan-kun is right." said the superintendent, smiling slightly.

"But I thought you weren't over it." said Saguru. His father smiled sadly.

"I'm not, I don't think I ever would be. But if it makes you happy, Saguru, I guess I'll have to do it."

* * *

"_Yes. A chance to stay. But only on one condition..."_

"_Condition?" Conan had asked, "What's the condition?"_

"_You'll see."_

Conan fidgeted on the corner of his blankets. It's dead at night and he's worrying. But why should he worry? Whatever condition it would be, he'd be able to handle. It would be worth it. So why exactly is he worrying?

"_...I want him to be a member of our family, even if it is temporary and that one day he'll leave."_

_And that one day he'll leave._

_He'll leave._

Conan shivered. But he knew it is the truth. His parents, his biological parents, they might be worried. When he regains his memory and finds his parents, would his parents take him away?

_The young boy closed his eyes, his thoughts haunting him for the rest of the night._

* * *

**Done! With five minutes to spare! I had less than 5 hours to do this. Most of the weekend I was either at the doctors (cause I'm a very sickly child) or at my friend's house (and she hates it when I spend all my time with technology). I should really learn to write these chapters in advance... So what do you guys think? Once I finish this story and finish middle school, I would try and remake this fanfic. Cause I think you guys deserve better writing than this. This is sort of like planning out the plotline. I am writing this story blindly with no solid direction. By the way, just cause I'm curious, what are some ways to counter writer's block? I have that a lot and it's annoying.**

**-PhantomBird**

**Roar.**


End file.
